Flare munition for battlefield illumination is either shot from a weapon, for example, from a mortar (i.e., a flare grenade), or is dropped as a bomb from a missile (i.e., a flare bomb). Such flare munition consists, in essence, of a slowly burning pyrotechnic flare charge (for example, a magnesium compound), which is expelled from the respective munition casing after a specified running time and glides to earth with a parachute. The flare charge emits, during its descent, light in the visible and/or infra-red wave length range and thereby facilitates illumination of a target or reconnaissance of a target area.
When using known flare munition, it is one disadvantage, among others, that the pyrotechnic flare charge normally constitutes a hazard because it can unintentionally ignite or explode. In addition, burning pieces may separate and drop to the ground during burning of the flare while in downward flight, which is linked to increased fire risk and endangerment of persons and environment, as well as shortening of the burn time. If the flare charge is designed for infrared illumination of the battlefield, visible light is also unavoidably emitted as a result of the burning process, which is exactly what should be avoided because visible light interferes with the ability to view objects under infrared illumination. Finally the expense connected with clearance and rescue of pyrotechnical material is relatively large.
It is the object of the invention to provide flare munition that does not exhibit the drawbacks of conventional flare munition provided with pyrotechnic flare charges. In particular, the risk of unintentional burning of the flare charges shall safely be avoided in accordance with the present invention, with subsequent danger-free simple clearance and rescue of the respective flare body made more convenient.